The Mistress of Death
by Shion Shirokage
Summary: It's been 4 months since Dean took the plunge to hell. Desperate, Sam chases for something… or someone, most hunters and even demons deem as myth. The Master of Death… wait a minute, a Mistress of Death! Starts at Season 4. Fem!Harry, Sam/Harry/Dean, NO Wincest.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **It's been 4 months since Dean took the plunge to hell. Desperate, Sam chases for something… or someone, most hunters and even demons deem as myth. The Master of Death… wait a minute, The Mistress of Death?!

**Disclaimer: **I love Harry Potter and Supernatural, sadly I don't own them… Cause if I did the stories would be a hell lot different. For example, they would all be gay… If I was in charge. *sigh* If only.

**Pairings:** Sam/Harry/Dean, Sam/Harry, Dean/Harry. No Wincest fangirls, sorry!

**Warnings:** Like I said, **NO WINCEST**… That means no Sam/Dean, people. **Genderbend!Harry**. **Mistress of Death** shit that I made up… or so I hope, I guess (Don't hesitate to tell me if someone has already done this in the HP/SPN universe). Some **Ruby bashing** (Don't get me wrong I love Ruby –especially in the 3rd Season- but she can be a bitch sometimes). Aaaand… **Swearing.** Well, anyways that's all for now (I'll add some things along the way)…

**Author's Note:** I probably shouldn't be doing this, I have two fanfictions I didn't finish (I'm sorry, I lost inspiration… That, and I moved to the HP/SPN family) and exams (big problem men!)… Buuuut, I am. So guess what? F*ck the exams on Thursday!

Aaaand, before you guys rant about my possible laziness… I have something to say.

This particular plot bunny has been bouncing around me for weeks! And its getting so damn annoying that well… here we are. And no worries people, Supernatural is quite loooong series and let's face it Harry 'freaking' Potter is timeless… So no worries with me loosing inspiration~! So enough with the chatter. Shut your cake holes people and let's get the show on the road, you wankers!

**_~Prologue~_**

**_"Under certain circumstances, urgent circumstances, desperate circumstances, profanity provides a relief denied even to prayer."_**

**_-Mark Twain_**

Harriet Lily Potter, or Harry for short, stopped on her tracks. She was on her way to Hermione and Ron's house for a spontaneous visit but it seems like there's a change of plans. Tucking her long and curly hair behind her ear, the petite girl sighed. She didn't expect to feel this pull for another hundred years or so. It seems like she was wrong. Who would be so desperate to take a so called myth seriously? It seems like there's only one way to find out.

With a blink of an eye, Harry disappeared.

**…**

_I'll get Dean back no matter what it takes._

Sam Winchester was a man with a purpose.

And what is that you say? Try getting your older brother out of hell… literally.

He searched all the books he could think of, all the demons he could summon but none of them was of any help. All the books he found were either a dead end or rubbish and none of demons wanted his soul. He was running out of ideas, and he was just about to give up when he came across something.

The Conqueror of Death… Vanquisher of Death… _The Master of Death_.

Sam asked Ruby about it, but she waved it away and said it was nothing but a myth, and that he should focus on training instead. Of course being the stubborn person he is, he didn't listen and instead started to prepare the ritual for summoning this _myth._

And thus, it led to this.

"Hello, my name is Harriet Potter, call me Harry for short!" the girl announced smiling politely as she held her hand for a hand shake.

**...**

**Author's Note: **So there it is guys! Sounds interesting? I hope so! Lemme know with your comments down below~! Soooo... I want know whether you guys want me to go episode by episode (Season 4 and so on and so forth) or just be biased about it? Vote on the poll at my profile! Please do... It's sorta important.

On the other hand, I'm currently working on the 1st and 2nd chappie, so no sweat guys. I'll upload anytime during Sundays! So see you next week.


	2. Lazarus Rising

**Summary: **It's been 4 months since Dean took the plunge to hell. Desperate, Sam chases for something… or someone, most hunters and even demons deem as myth. The Master of Death… wait a minute, The Mistress of Death?!

**Disclaimer: **We've been through this... Its a _**fanfiction**_...

**Pairings:** Sam/Harry/Dean, Sam/Harry, Dean/Harry. No Wincest fangirls, sorry!

**Warnings:** **NO WINCEST. ****Genderbend!Harry**. **Mistress of Death** (And by made up, I mean the facts surrounding this detail, not the "Master of Death" part its self, we all of that to J.K our queen). Some **Ruby bashing**. Maybe a few **Swearing **here and there. Oh, I forgot to add something the last time. This is **UNBETA**ed(?), so if any of you are interested, feel free to PM me.

**Author's Note: ***Pants* I did it! I made it just in time! Reviews push the plot bunnies to mass produce. I know most of you guys relates to that. So yeah, here we are.

I had an amazing time reading all of your reviews! And I felt so honored to have you guys read my work! I hope that you would all enjoy it~! And have fun reading the first chapter of The Mistress of Death~!

**_~Lazarus Rising~_**

**_"The ethereal beauty of the female semblance conceals that they really are dangerous like a great white shark in the most peaceful and deep water."_**

**_-Czon_**

She was nothing like what Sam imagined when he heard about the _Master of Death_. For one she was a _girl_, which made the '_Master' _completely inappropriate and more akin to the _Mistress of Death _instead_._ Second, her underlying innocence… it was fascinating. It has this certain pull. Even a demon can't do something like that with all the power they flaunter around. And lastly, she looks disturbingly attractive.

"_Harry" _had smooth and silky obsidian hair, curled spontaneously around her. She had the most stunning emerald eyes that would put that very gem to shame. Of course, you couldn't really ignore the perfect womanly curves she posses.

Sam gulped, once, twice.

Harriet tilted her head to the side. "Is something the matter?" she asked with a frown on her full lips. Now that the youngest Winchester payed _more _attention, she seemed to have a heavy British accent, very pale to… definitely from UK.

"You're the Master of Death?! You _are_ real!" Sam asked getting over the shock.

She chuckled. Bless her, it sounded like bells.

"Of course I am and its _Mistress_, actually!" she smiled. "Its just a title, really… pretty misleading if you ask me. I don't fancy Death as a house elf," Harry added sounding amused.

"You're what now?" Sam questioned confused and still slightly dazed by the girl's laugh._ 'Focus Sam, she's a threat! Now stop acting like Dean checking a girl out!' _he chastised himself mentally. "Nevermind, I'm Sam Winchester and I-"

"Oh! So you're the one who summoned me. Well, I have to hand it to you, Sam, taking a chance with a myth means you're a very desperate bloke," she said as she inspected the devil's trap Sam summoned her into looking slightly curious. By the next minute she did something surprising. She _hopped_ out of it and grinned. "Aha!"

Suddenly on guard, Sam took his knife, ready to pounce on the girl at any minute he deemed necessary. She may not be a demon but hopefully the knife would do some damage.

"Woah!" Harry exclaimed moving her hands upward in an attempt of peace. "Woah there Sam! I was just curious… and as you can see I'm not the type of being you were expecting," she paused. "Whatever it was you were expecting… Well, the point is I'm human," she explained.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Sam growled slightly.

"Okay… well, not a hundred percent human," she relented biting her lips.

Pointing his knife more threateningly at the female's chest he asked, "What are you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"To put it simply, I'm a witch."

The hunter cursed, he didn't go to all these trouble just to be greeted by a demon's bitch. No, not another dead end.

Harry looked at him dead in the eye and had a momentary realization(1).

"I'm not a dead end Sam. It was not my fault, I was born like this. And honestly the 'Demon's Bitch' is just offensive!" Harriet huffed as she crossed her arms around her chest. She wasn't even sure if demons were real, she hear vaguely about them when she was still an Auror, but seeing _is_ believing. Then again based from what she has been through, who knows?

She tsked, slightly irritated. "You know on normal circumstances, I wouldn't be able to do what you're asking me to do, especially when you're so rude!" a thoughtful pause. "But you're in luck! It just so happens that a certain little birdie asked me to do something similar," she smirked mischievously.

'_What the?' _

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Sam asked cautiously.

She chuckled again.

'_Damn, it sounds so good!'_ Sam thought once again.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. See you later, Sammy!" and with that, she was gone.

**…**

**Pontiac, Illinois**

It was dark. He couldn't see anything. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was… _hell. _Feeling a slight rise of panic, the man searched through the fold of his clothes for his lighter. Managing to locate the familiar cool part of the material he flicked his lighter on…

_'Son of a bitch, I'm inside a freaking coffin!'_

Opening his mouth he tried to speak. It came out as a strangled wheeze. Trying again, he shouted for help as loud as could muster, which wasn't very much mind you. He pounded hard at the wood above him, hoping to get out of it as soon as possible. He scratched and pounded even harder.

It was a few minutes later… or was it an hour later? An arm reached out above the dirt and soil it came from. Seconds later, another shot out. He pushed his head out and proceeded to do the same to his whole body. He didn't know what day it was, what _hour_ of the _day_ it was or even where the _hell_ he was.

But, it didn't matter, he was out.

Dean Winchester was no longer in hell.

He panted and gasped for air. There was the sun blaring right across his face. Dean didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed. A little bit of both maybe. Looking back he found a wooden cross planted on, what he assumed, was his grave…

..._and_ a perfect circle around it full of dead grass and trees.

Whatever happened, he sure did get some help.

**…**

_"Hmn… Astoria Hotel, not the first place I would look for a certain Sam Winchester." _thought Harry. She continued to navigate her way through the slightly dingy hallway. Hopefully she wouldn't get lost. All of the hallways seems identical to her, well, except the room numbers. She survived Hogwarts didn't she? Back then the stairs even _moved_ on their own! _"Now, what room number was it again? Was it 204? Merlin, I totally forgot."_

Choosing to just go with the flow, she shrugged and knocked on door 204. Not a second later a huge brawly man opened the door. He grinned. "Are you lost little missy?" he leered.

Suddenly sweating profusely, Harriet yelped quietly, "I think I got the wrong room, sorry!" She dash through the corner not looking back in case the giant decided to follow her through the hall. Turning around a corner she stopped. She looked back and sighed quietly, she lost him.

Well, that didn't work. How the hell would she find Sam now?

Two different rooms later…

Harriet swallowed as she knocked on room 207, hoping to get it right this time. This time a young woman opened the door. She was scantily clad, with only a tank top and underwear to shield her from the elements. _"You got it wrong again! Merlin's balls, Harriet!" _

Before she could apologize and continue Sammy Hunting, the girl looked at her expectantly. "So where is it?" she asked.

Feeling confused, Harry looked behind herself wondering if the girl was talking to someone else behind her. Apparently not, no one was there so she asked the other brunette in front of her to elaborate.

"The pizza," she said, frowning at Harriet.

"Uhh, right, well. If you'll excuse me, I think I got the wrong room…"

Just then, the man she was looking for chose to have his entrance. The hunter stood tall and alert, as if he was ready for a fight. A true seasoned warrior.

"Hey, is...?"

Sam did a double take upon seeing Harry. He swallowed thickly. He thought that there was no chance of Harriet coming back after her abrupt leave the last time they saw each other. He stopped hoping after that. She looked different… was she wearing glasses?

Sighing in relief, the Mistress of Death walked in. She finally got the same room!

Without warning, Sam charged unto Harry with his knife. The other young woman by the door screamed as the youngest Winchester made a move on the emerald-eyed lady. The British girl barely survived unscathed from the knife that was thrust onto her.

"Merlin! You could kill someone with that Sam!" Harriet exclaimed, baffled as she slowly moved out of the way and away from the very lethal and painful looking knife.

Sam gritted his teeth… "What are you doing here?" he growled.

She frowned, "What's with all the hostility Sam? I do not remember doing anything that would antagonize you to me."

"The last time we met you just left with no inclination of what you were up to! And it was my fault, letting you get away (2)… Now you expect me to be cool when a witch just waltz through my motel room and not attack you? A _witch_?!" he asked incredulously, still sharp and alert. He fingered his dagger nervously.

Harry huffed. "I admit, I was a bit… vague the last time, but that is no reason to attack me!" she shouted. "After all I've been through, to bring back your brother!"

"…So uhh, are you two like… together?" the young woman at the side asked confused.

_"What the hell?! Didn't we just practically murdered one another? What makes this girl think that we are a couple?"_

"NO!" they answered simultaneously, fuming.

**…**

"Heya, Sammy."

A teary Sam Winchester engulfed his brother in a desperate hug. He thought he was never going to see him again. His older brother, the person he looked up to… After all this four months of desperate searching and hoping, here he was… in the flash.

Bobby stood silently on the sidelines. He was feeling quite emotional himself. These boys were his family, and to see them both together again was a blessing he would forever be thankful for.

Suddenly, a feminine voice called out from the motel bathroom, "Sammy, do you have any towels? I forgot to get one when I went into the shower."

Pushing Dean back at arm's length, Sam sighed irritably.

"I'm not your servant, Harriet! And stop calling me Sammy!" he answered right back.

"Would you rather me walking around naked just to get a stupid towel?" the voice shot back, equally irritated.

Dean, having found something at the background, walked through the threshold and picked up a lacy emerald bra that was neatly folded and placed delicately at the _only_ bed inside. Raising it up, he raised an eyebrow and mouthed something along the lines of _'the hell?'_ at his younger brother.

Rolling his eyes, Sam reached through some random cabinet, pulled out a fluffy white towel and made his way to the bathroom, throwing the material in.

Seconds later, a young woman emerged from the shower, clad with nothing but the towel Sam handed to her. She stopped short upon seeing the other men in the room. The brunette cursed as she hurriedly took her clothes and locked herself in the room she just came out of.

Bobby looked back at Sam, only to see a wicked smirk gracing his face. He looked at Dean and found out that he was smiling goofily to himself as well, most probably liking what he saw. He sighed. _'Idjits.'_

"Arrgh! If that was your idea of a prank, you're even more of a prat than I thought you were, Sam Winchester! Grow up!" the girl snarled as she stormed out of her hiding place, pointing an accusing finger at the man himself.

She wore a tight red tank top and medium length black shorts. Her hair was flopped damply around her pale face and she had a heavy flush on her cheeks. Either it was from embarrassment or from anger, he didn't know.

Sam shrugged and proceeded to ignore her.

The older Winchester coughed. "You know I don't mind," he smiled charmingly. "I'm sorry for Sammy here. He tends to be a bit grumpy. I'm Dean by the way, Dean Winchester," he winked slyly at the young woman.

She paused momentarily and smiled slightly. "I was starting to lose my hope with the Winchesters. I hope you don't disappoint Dean. My name is Harriet Lily Potter, you could call me Harry if you want."

"A Brit huh... You don't know what you're missing, Sammy." Dean whispered quietly to his sibling. Sam looked incredulously at Dean, which the latter seemed to have ignored.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Dean," Sam shot back tersely.

Dean pointedly ignored his brother thinking it was just another one of his grumpy _drama_, and proceeded in flirting. After all she looked harmless enough. He grinned, "Nah, I think I'll stick with Princess," he chuckled.

Harriet blushed but quickly regained her bearings and coughed daintily on her hand.

"Well, it seems like you arrived earlier than I thought they would. I'm glad you're out of hell, Dean. I heard a lot about you from Death. Heard you were one of his frequent customers in the past… hopefully not so much in the future."

The eldest Winchester became deathly quiet. Bobby was already edging through his pocket to get his gun.

Having seen this coming, Harriet ignored them and chose to remain defenseless. "Before you start shooting the holes through my body, you would have to let me explain."

"Talk," Bobby spoke for the first time since coming in.

Harry took a sit on the slightly bumpy bed exhaled heavily. "I'm a witch-"

Being the ever paranoid Bobby we all know he finally took his gun out of its holster. "Give us one good reason not to shoot you."

Unfazed, Harry continued, "I had a part in saving Dean."

Dean shot up and spoke out suspiciously, "You mean you were the one who dragged me out of hell?!"

"Woah there mister, I said I had a _part…_ I never said I was the one who personally dragged you out of hell. I doubt I'd be able to do such a feat." she explained. "The thing is… due to a series of unforeseen events… I happen to be the Mistress Death. Unsurprisingly though, you need to ask permission from me if you want someone to be resurrected properly. It just so happens that Dean here has an angel (3) watching out there for him. Not that I really met that certain person…" she mused.

"Hold on just a darn minute, you mean you agreed to revive someone at the request of someone you haven't met?" Bobby grunted narrowing his eyes.

"Well, Death told me it was going to be something worth to see… and a few days later, Sammy here summoned me," she answered jerking her thumb towards the man in question.

All eyes turned to the youngest Winchester. He combed his hand through the strand of his hair licking his lips. He bit his lip.

"You were rotting in hell for months, Dean. For _months,_ and I had to do something! I tried everything. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? When I found something about the Master of Death, I just had to take the chance!" he nearly screamed in frustration.

Dean gritted his teeth and faced Harriet. "So what now? Is his soul your little play thing?! Take mine instead! This wasn't how I wanted to be saved!" he shouted.

"And there goes my hope for the Winchesters… right out of the window," the witch sighed. When will she ever have a normal life? Oh wait, right… never. "Like I said earlier, I was already on the verge to the very same thing Sam summoned me to do so… quite a coincidence actually. So no, Sam does not owe his soul to me."

Dean relaxed slightly but still regarded the woman suspiciously. "Well, say that you don't own Sam's soul… you're still a witch not to mention… the Master of Death? Whatever you call it. How can we be sure that you're not tryin' trick us?"

"…because, saving you Dean, is no trivial matter. A transition of a person's soul that was once dead to realm of the living is a complicated process. It takes a lot of power… and right now, I'm as close to a regular human as can ever be," she answered a little sheepishly.

"How can that be? Demons resurrect people all the time," Sam pointed out.

Harry tugged her hair, annoyed. "Yes, well, I am not one of _those demons_ you are so fond speaking of… who, I assume, have an unlimited power source. I maybe a witch but by the end of day I'm still a human. My energy is limited."

"So you're saying your powerless?" he raised an eyebrow.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, not powerless per se, I can still do basic stuff with magic but not much, nothing huge."

Dean sighed. "I'd like to believe you, Princess, but you better have some proof that you're human… And what were going to do with that demon you got your powers from."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I have you know that I was _born_ with magic!" Harriet shot back, looking obviously offended.

"Hah… you think we'd believe that?" said Sam.

"… I think she's telling the truth, Sam. I mean, never met one but, I know 'bout 'em," Bobby contemplated. "A'right, lil' missy, drink up," he said, handing her a flask of holy water.

Harry looked at it cautiously but presumed to drink it in the end. Nothing happened.

"Harmless enough?" she asked.

They all relaxed and exchanged nods.

Potter smiled.

A few minutes later she fidgeted... "Well, I guess that's good… because, I was wondering if, you guys would mind traveling with one more?"

Then all hell broke lose.

**…**

"Be up in a jiff," said the waitress as she walked off.

"So that poor lady got her eyeballs burned out?! That's horrible! I told you not to go through it!" said Harriet.

"What do you expect? You weren't exactly helpful in identifying who employed you," Dean remarked.

"But that doesn't mean…" by this point he tuned her out. He proceeded _trying_ to ignore her.

Dean wouldn't admit it but… she was a sight for sore eyes. She had her hair tied up but left some of them to frame on her delicate face. She was wearing a checkered button up shirt on top of a nice fitting sleeveless top which showed off a little but just enough peaks at her fine chest. She wore shorts that showed her pale and smooth looking legs and topped it off with a nice looking laced up boots. Damn is she's _hot_.

"You bet," Sam said to Bobby through the phone. Sam joined them on the dinner booth.

Suddenly thankful for a distraction, he eagerly averted his attention. "What'd Bobby say?" asked Dean.

Sam sigh. "Pam's stable, and out of the I.C.U."

Harriet sighed, slightly relived. She had that nagging feeling when Bobby told the boys they we're leaving to meet this psychic he knows about. But did they listen? Nooo. They left and made her promise to stay. She would have followed them but she didn't know where they were going and she didn't even have a damn car. That's an addition to her mental list of things to buy.

Dean grunted on his seat, "Yeah, and blind, because of us!"

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam practically deflated.

The oldest Winchester contemplated. "That's not entirely true," he pointed out.

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us," he answered determined.

Harriet shot up on her seat. "Are you crazy?! Absolutely not, Winchester! Didn't Pamela take a peek at this 'Castiel' and found her eyes being burned like a couple of dragons and its prey?!"

Dean scoffed. "Pssh, dragons aren't real!" he paused, eyes widening like saucers. "…Son of a bitch, they are, are they?!"

"You got that right! _Anyway_… I don't think that's a grand idea," she protested softly.

"You got a better idea, Princess?" he question challengingly.

Harry fidgeted. "W-Well, not exactly."

Sam chose to interrupt the banter, "As a matter of fact _I _do. I followed some demons to town."

"Oh, so that's why you're here," said Dean.

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something."

Just then, the waitress walked through the and casually sat down on one of the chairs that was facing their table. Dean looked at her and leered.

"You angling for a tip?"

The girl smirked. "I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us," she said sweetly as she showed of her black demon eyes.

The man that was just hanging idly on the counter and the cook behind it showed their black eyes as well. The man in the counter deliberately moved to the door and locked, staying at the spot to prevent them from escaping.

"Di-Did you see that? I think her eye just went black for a second there," the witch whispered. This was clearly her fist time seeing a demon. Dean shushed her.

"Dean, to hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck," she mused leaning in seductively.

"That's me," the man in questioned grinned, albeit nervously.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?"

Dean chuckled sarcastically. "I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. It wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out," he spat.

"Right, you don't," she bit out.

"No, I don't."

"Lying is a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out. So, if you wouldn't mind enlightening me…" his eyes trailed off to the demon's name tag. "…Flo."

What happened next was a series of spats exchange and a few punches here and there, courtesy of a certain Dean Winchester. But all Harriet knew was that one, the demons knew nothing of Dean escape from hell and two, Dean _really _loves his pie.

**…**

Later that night, Dean was lightly dozing off the couch. Harriet was given the bed and was now blissfully asleep. Suddenly, the television went static and the radio turned on creating this high-pitch whining. Dean jerked on his sleep and quickly rubbed his eyes off of sleep. He rolled quickly out of the couch and grabbed his shotgun all the while glancing around and finding Sam nowhere to be seen.

"Harry wake up!" shouted Dean.

The witch woke up panicking and quickly snatched her wand and glasses from the night stand. She yelped when she started to register the painfully high-pitch noise. She grimaced as she tried to concentrate… to no avail. The noise was _very_ distracting.

She tried to run to Dean and get out of the room but mirrors started to shatter around them and the noise grew louder. She fell mid-step and clutched her ears trying to block out the sound, however even so she could hear all the noise as well as Dean screaming. It was so much louder to her than to any human.

She vaguely registered Bobby storming in before everything went black…

**…**

Dean hanged up on the phone with Sam.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked incredulously

"Because he'll just try to stop us."

"From what?" the man asked, suddenly suspicious of Dean's agenda. He's not going to…

"Summoning this thing," he answered determinedly. Harriet was back in the motel, out cold. She was even _paler_ than she was _supposed_ to be. He was just fine, well sorta fine, but it seems like the attack was too much for. She was a witch, something they hunted, but still…

The older man looked at his pseudo-son. Well, he knew he was an _idjit _but not to _this_ extent.

"It's time we faced it head on," Dean continued.

"You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack, its high noon baby."

Bobby sighed, "Well, we don't know what it is. It could be demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything," he said pulling out Ruby's knife. "We've got the big time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk…"

"This is a bad idea," he shook his head in disapproval.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more," he nodded. "But , what choice do we have?"

"We could choose life," Bobby remarked smartly.

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, its after me. I ain't going to let it endanger people around me," he explained clenching his fists.

Bobby finally understood what this is about. "Is this about that girl, Harriet? I know you feel bad about this, Dean, but that doesn't mean-"

"I don't!" he interrupted Bobby. No, it wasn't like that... at least he hoped so. "The fact is, Bobby, I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we make our stand."

It looks like there was no changing the kid mind. "Dean, we could use Sam on this," he pointed out.

"Nah, he's better off where he is."

**…**

"Who are you?" Dean regarded the man on the trench coat cautiously. He circled around him, ready to attack at any time. Bobby was unconscious on the floor and he was on his own. This man is dangerous, he had Harriet and Pamela as proof for that.

"Castiel," he answered simply yet absentmindedly.

The Winchester scoffed. "Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" he asked again.

Castiel looked up from his inspection of the weapons laid down on the table infront of him. "I'm an Angel of the Lord," he said seriously.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." He's got to be kidding right? _'Angel my ass!'_

The '_Angel' _frowned at him in disapproval. "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Out of nowhere lightning flashed across the walls causing Castiel's great big wings' shadow appear behind his back. It was stretched across the room in its full length. A few seconds later, it was gone.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes," Dean scoffed once again.

The man grimaced. "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" he asked shocked. That was one _hell_ of a voice. Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume. Harriet _fainted_!"

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I did not expect, the Mistress of Death to be so sensitive about it, for that, I apologize."

He still wasn't convinced. "And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" he chuckled slightly.

Cas looked down at his body, "This?" he asked gesturing himself. "This is... a vessel."

Dean looked shocked. "You're possessing some poor bastard?" Can angels even do that?!

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" he scowled. He was getting impatient and he wanted his answers.

"I told you," Castiel frowned looking confused.

Dean decided to humor him. "Right, and why would an _angel_ rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things _do_ happen, Dean," the angel said, still slightly confused. Why is this man not familiar to blessing his father gave his beloved people?

The hunter shook his head. "Not in my experience."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" he inquired, looking at his new charge intently. He is a unique human being, that's for sure.

"Why'd you do it?"

"…Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

**...**

**(1) **Legilimency... I know Harry is not supposed to be good at it, but being the Master of Death _has_ its perks.

**(2) **Sam still thinks she's dangerous. I mean what kind of hunter wouldn't?

**(3) **She meant it as a metaphor, but she has no idea how right she was...

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know, its slightly rushed. Sorry, but well, this was sort of a filler chappie so I decided to cut all the scenes you already know about. So every scene that you didn't read about here, happened just the same as the canon version of it, Dean calling Bobby, Sam meeting Ruby at the dinner... etc.

If you guys want to suggest anything, feel free to do so. And once again, I'm **LOOKING FOR A BETA**! So don't hesitate to ask. The poll is OPEN and see you guys next week! Byeee!


	3. Are You There God? It's Me, Dean

**Summary: **It's been 4 months since Dean took the plunge to hell. Desperate, Sam chases for something… or someone, most hunters and even demons deem as myth. The Master of Death… wait a minute, The Mistress of Death?!

**Disclaimer: **I definitely wish I did own this stuff for my own sick pleasure... then again, maybe that's why I don't own both of this lovely works of our generation.

**Pairings:** Sam/Harry/Dean, Sam/Harry, Dean/Harry. And an unexpected, past!Cedric/Harry. No Wincest fangirls, sorry!

**Warnings:** **NO WINCEST. ****Genderbend!Harry**. **Mistress of Death. ****Ruby bashing**. Maybe a few **Swearing **here and there. **UNBETA**ed(?), so if any of you are interested, feel free to PM me. I really need one!

**Author's Note: **I noticed that last chapter had a lot of visitors but had so little reviews. I know, I know, its sorta bad or assuming of me to expect reviews from you guys but I can't help but be disappointed about it. Review gives me ideas, inspiration and the will to continue writing (cliché, I know), it also gives me your insights of the chapter and what you think I should change or add information to. Its sorta depressing if you don't leave any... so, if you guys have it in you heart (and time) to do so... please do leave reviews.

To those who reviewed though, thank you very much for reviewing!

...On lighter terms, someone told me that they were confused about Harriet's whole "_Mistress of Death_" thing, so I'll explain.

Harriet _is _powerful. When Sam summoned her, she was at full power, Legilimens was a piece of cake and everything. However, when she helped Castiel in saving Dean's soul, her power depleted quite a bit. Don't worry its not permanent, although, you could expect her to get her powers back at the end of the season. Till then she would have to make do with the weapons~! If you're still confused, just tell muwah~!

Now, I have delayed long enough... Let's get the show on the road.

**_~Are You There, God? Its Me, Dean Winchester~_**

**_"Faith...comes only when the outward fact penetrates to the inner heart of man and takes possession of him there - and this is the work of the Spirit."_**

**_-George Hendry_**

"Well, then tell me what else it could be," Sam demanded. The Winchester brothers had been through this conversation for over an hour, and Harriet was starting to get annoyed to the point of wanting to hex them to the afterlife... literally. On the other hand, that would be counterproductive.

Dean sighed, "Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel."

A naughty idea came right to Lady Potter's mind.

She smiled mischievously."My, my, you never told me that you were in to _those _kind of things, Dean," she teased. She giggled slightly at Dean's baffled face. Sam snickered at his brother's expense and you can even hear the amused grunt that came by Bobby's corner.

The oldest Winchester spluttered some more before he chose to defend his masculinity, "I have you know, _Princess, _it was an _expression._" Getting his own idea the hunter grinned. "I'd be more than happy to show you how manly I am," he remarked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The witch blushed and ducked her head.

Sam and Dean, unconsciously but simultaneously agreed that they liked her embarrassed face. It looked... for the lack of better word, cute on her. Especially since you can clearly the see the blush through her pale face.

"I think its a tie," the youngest hunter announced.

"I second that," a gruff from Bobby, who was half paying attention to them, half researching. He narrowed his eyebrows and immersed himself into reading, giving his full attention to the tome.

Harriet huffed, crossed her arms across her chest and went back to reading some hunter's beginner guide in killing... eh, anything supernatural really. A _very _interesting book.

Sam chuckled. "Okay, look, Dean. As I was saying, why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thankful for the change of topic, Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he's some kind of demon who lies."

Harry scoffed at her seat as she fiddled with the book she was reading. "In denial~!" she sang melodically.

She actually sounds quite nice.

Bobby finally looked up from his mountains books and regarded the young adults conversation contemplatively, he could interrupt but he chose not to let them settle their own childishness, those idjits.

Sam shook his head. "A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife?!" he inquired incredulously. "Dean, even Lilith is scared of that thing!" he added without much thought.

"Sammy has a point there..." Harriet hummed from where she was seated.

Ignoring Harriet and how she called Sam, _Sammy_... _and _how Sam himself didn't seemed inclined to _correct_ the witch, Dean answered his brother, "Don't you think if angels were real, that some hunter out there somewhere would have seen one... at some point... _ever_?"

The only female in the room snorted inelegantly, "_Look_, no offence, _Dean_, but in case you haven't noticed, _you_ just _did_."

The Winchester head huffed, "Tell me, _Princess_, is there any reason why you're contradicting me?"

"I'm not contradicting you, I'm just telling you the honest truth," she sighed. "You and Sammy have been in this pointless debate for an _hour _yet you are nowhere closer to a hypothesis then you were an hour ago."

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here, okay? Work with me here!" he gestured wildly.

Sam was torn between being irritated by the usual and never-ending banter and being amused by the whole conversation. In the end he just tried to hide his amused smile when the witch responded with, "Uhh, _Mr_.Winchester, I don't know if you haven't noticed but we _do _have a theory."

"Yeah, I dunno if you're livin' up to your nickname, _Princess_, but I'd like to have a theory with a little _less _fairy dust on it, please," he glowered at her.

The brunette exhaled tiredly and shook her head. This Winchester is one piece of work. Scratch that _all _of the Winchesters are a piece of work.

Choosing that now was the right time, Bobby interrupted, "If you two... _three _chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?"

Feeling slightly curious, the trio decided to leave their debate..._ for now. _They left their desks and joined Singer on his fort of books.

Making sure they were listening, the eldest hunter spoke, "I got stacks of lore, Bibical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform," he huffed slightly. "It says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean breathe. They're not the only ones, right? There has to be something else with enough juice to do such a feat.

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it," he asked again slightly miffed.

The eldest hunter scoffed at Dean's tone, "Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Dean, this is good news!" Sam bounded up enthusiastically. His brother just looked at him dubiously.

"How?" he challenged, skeptical of where he was going on with this conversation.

Harriet listened more attentively this time, even the book she was reading a while ago wasn't as interesting as this. Although, killing vampire's using the muggle way deserves her benefit of doubt. Who knew muggles were so demented, she shuddered.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?" the brunette male elaborated, not all against that thought.

Harriet's eyes softened at the implied part of that statement. At times like this she's reminded that she wasn't the only one who had the pleasure to have a craptastic life, and based from Death's comment about the Winchesters, she's not that far off.

**...**

Dean tugged Harriet's elbow and jerked his head to the side, indicating her to follow. The witch shook herself from the daze that enveloped her the minute she caught sight of the bloody corpse. It reminded her so much about the war back then... and all the unpleasant memories that went with it.

"We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Dean said to Bobby through the phone.

Bobby asked them to come with him when a fellow hunter of his stopped answering his calls. After a very disturbing inspection they found out that she was dissected quite thoroughly by a ghost or two. If Harriet hasn't been through the front lines of a war she would probably be vomiting on the _already_ stained floor. As if that doesn't make things worse, all the other hunters by the area were at the same state. This man wasn't any different.

The youngest Winchester regarded the girl quietly. She seemed faraway in thought. Over the past few days, the Brit showed remarkable combat abilities and proven herself more or less trust worthy. Yet, her presence seem to distress him as well...

...he can't understand this flighty feeling whenever he looks at her. Whenever she talks with her whimsical voice. Every glance from her vibrant green eyes...

He can't explain how he feels irked whenever Harriet and Dean have they usual banter everyday. How he wish _he _was the the subject of her attention. He realized that it was rather childish. He recognizes this sensation... _vaguely_.

_That's _what makes this situation _sticky_.

He was a hunter, he has to be subjective. Well, Ruby was a different case though. Sure he slept with her but there wasn't any feelings in it. Back then Sam was frustrated and weak to his urges, at that time anyone would do... and Ruby was more than willing to satisfy his needs.

But this, this is _different_.

He was developing feelings for a certain witch. And that can't be right... _right_?

"We're on our way," the eldest Winchester announced as he put the phone down.

**...**

Sam pulled to a stop at a gas station, he looked to his side and found that Dean was on the verge of sleeping. On the other hand Harriet _was_ asleep, a _fitful_ sleep. Her face was scrunched up slightly and she was shivering as well. The youngest hunter took off his jacket and carefully draped it on the girl's thin shoulders.

He paused and looked at the British beauty. She was the life size version of a porcelain doll. A fragile porcelain doll. He reached out and attempted to brush a stray piece of hair out of her eyes... but chickened out at the last moment. He sighed and climbed out of the car.

A few pumps of gas later, he found himself freshening up inside an old and dingy bathroom.

It was suddenly cold...

The mirror in front of him was covered by fogged. _'What the?'_ He wiped the mirror with his had and was startled to find a person right behind him.

A _dead _person... Agent Henriksen.

"Hi Sam, its been a while."

**...**

_"Argh!"_

_Harry lets out a yell of pain as she fell on her knees. It was a sudden burst of pain, it came from her scar. Everything seemed to blur out by that second._

_"Harry! ...ry! What... wrong? Wha.. is it?" she vaguely heard Cedric scream her name in panic. The ringing of her ears was so much louder._

_The young man on the other hand didn't know what to do, instead he took her into his embrace in a futile attempt to help her get rid of the tremendous pain she was in and decided to look around. Where were they?_

_"Get back to the cup as fast as you can, Cedric!" she screamed. "You have to get back to the cup! Leave me be, I'll just slow you down."_

_"Harry! Harry, listen to me! I won't leave you alright?" he cupped her head frantically. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she pleaded for him to go. He ignored her protests and carried her to where he thought the cup was. "Come on, love... we can do this!" he urged._

_"Leave me Cedric! I can take care of my self," she panted desperately. "Yo-You can't stay here!"_

_The Hufflepuff just shushed his lover. He glanced around and found a black cloth figure was carrying something by it arms. It was a Death Eater, and on his arms looked like some kind of distorted version of a fetus. He gasped and scrambled to cover Harry from those unknown people._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked with every bit of courage he possessed. _

_"Kill the spare," it rasped the pale white figure on the man's arms._

_Out of nowhere a sickly green light engulfed his sight and then..._

_"CEDRIC!"_

_._..Harriet woke up with a start. She was having cold sweat and was gasping as clutched the fabric that was draped around her. Looking around frantically, she was reminded that she was still with the Winchester boys. The witch calmed down slightly at that thought. The girl looked at her body and found a jacket that was covering her shivering body... it was Sam's.

Now that you mention it... he wasn't here.

They were by a gas station. There was bound to be restroom here, she needed to use the loo. Dean was sleeping so she decided that she would just have a quick trip there and back.

On the way there she heard loud banging noises near the male's compartment. Was that Sam? It sound like he was fighting someone!

"Merlin! And here I thought _I _had the worst of luck," she mumbled as she ran to the direction of the male's loo.

She got in there just in time to see the hunter thrown into the bathroom mirror by a man and the same unfamiliar man knocked his head on the hard sink. "Sam!" she shouted in alarm. Harriet scrambled for the hand gun Dean gave to her, _and_ taught her to use. The witch took a deep breath and aimed at the man... it was armed with salt rounds. That's alright though, it hurts either way. Human _or _not.

Maybe she should thank her dumb luck... it _was_ a ghost.

**...**

They entered Bobby's house, armed and alert. He wasn't answering the call... something was wrong.

"Bobby?" Dean called out gruffly, looking around. He spotted something on the ground, an iron poker. A sign of struggle... a ghost. Hopefully they weren't too late. Harriet was already starting to like Bobby he was like a strange sort of mixture between a paranoid Snape, and an intellectual Remus.

They all looked at the staircase leading upstairs.

"I'll go," the oldest Winchester announced. "You guys check outside."

Harriet nodded, so did Sam. They quickly and swiftly moved to the junkyard and soon went on separate ways. Harriet going to the left side of the junkyard and Sam going to the other.

"Harry!" a voice called out.

Thinking it was Sam and that he probably found Bobby, the girl in question wasted no time to turn around... only it wasn't who she was expecting it to be.

"Ce-Cedric...?" Harriet asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

Cedric smiled at her, woefully. He took a step forward and brushed his fingers on her cheek. "You're still as beautiful as ever," he whispered reverently.

Lady Potter took a step backward and shook her head frantically. "You're dead... y-you were...!" she tried to rationalize the situation. Her ex-lover, _dead _ex-lover was standing in front of her, looking just he did fourteen years ago. She gripped the only solid thing she could find to ground her... the gun.

The boy frowned but held the hand that was clutching the weapon like a life line. With this gesture The-Girl-Who-Lived caught a glimpse of his wrist and found a strange mark.

"That's right, I'm dead..." he nodded sadly. He pulled her into a cold embrace and whispered, "...and it was all your fault."

The reaction was instantaneous, she slumped and mumbled hasty apologies, saying it was her fault and that Cedric has every right to be angry. She pleaded like all those years ago, those anguished nights full of nightmares.

The Hufflepuff shushed her frantic mutterings and smooth down her hair, "Shush, love... there is a way for you to make it up to me," he said smiling gently at her.

Green eyes widened. "H-How?" she croaked.

Cedric smiled kissed her on the lips, oh so gently. He cupped her face just like he did all those years ago. He braced one arm and said, "Join me, _love_."

His arm was only a few centimeters away from plunging into the girls chest when Sam swung the crowbar at the ghost's figure.

Harriet fell with a loud thud and Bobby went to help the girl up. She was ashen and still in shock, her slightly glazed emerald eyes never leaving where the young man once was. She was quiet... too quiet. In fact, Sam was worried. He gently began to shake her and called out her name.

"Harriet..." he spoke softly.

The witch snapped out of it after a few seconds. She instantly shied away from either men's touch. "Le-Let's go..."

**...**

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam confirmed. He was mostly referring to Harriet, but based from what he has seen... she definitely knew that young man.

The witch didn't even bother answering. She's been deathly quiet and hasn't even said a word since they got inside the house. Something that Dean was suspicious about, usually the Brit had a quip at any conversation they had. She looked like she saw a _ghost_... Dean chuckled quietly, getting a weird look from Sam. He shrugged his brother's look away.

He shook his head, "Not just know. People we couldn't save," at this Harriet flinched violently but otherwise proceed to ignore the trio of men. The males on the other hand shot worried looks at the young lady, which she too ignored.

The oldest Winchester cleared his throat, "Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" he asked taking his gaze away from the pale girl. The more he looked the more worried he became.

"I don't think so," Sam frowned in thought.

"It was like a... a mark on her hand. Almost like a brand," he narrowed his eyes trying to remember his earlier encounter.

Everyone piped up at this... even a certain Harriet Potter.

Sam nodded his head enthusiastically, "I saw a mark too, on Henriksen."

Just then Harriet added something quietly as well, "I saw one on Cedric to..." she trailed off. The people in the room barely heard her but nevertheless they knew what she said.

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "What did it look like?" he asked, wheels turning around his head.

The young Winchester looked around. "Uh, paper?" Dean handed him one and he hastily said his thanks. He scribbled frantically and created a more or less recognizable picture. He held it up for Dean and Harriet to compare.

"That's it," his brother nodded. The brunette merely made a noise of agreement.

"I may have seen this before. We got to move," Singer said stacking up books. "Follow me," he urged them tersely.

"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked slowly.

"Some place safe, you idjit."

He lead the boys... and girl to a room in the basement of his house. This was the first time he led anyone to his panic room, so naturally the Winchesters were in awestruck of the iron made room, full of pentagrams and devil's traps.

Sam gaped, "Bobby, is this..."

"Solid iron, completely coated in salt. 100% ghost proof," he said with a small tinge of pride.

The Winchesters looked at him incredulously. "You built a panic room?" the youngest asked still finding it hard to believe.

Bobby gave him a look. "I had a weekend off."

"Bobby," Dean called out seriously.

"What?"

"You're awesome!" he complimented. The oldest brother looked up only to find a poster of a swimsuit model. "Oh," he spoke appreciatively.

**...**

Dean was quietly loading iron bullets and Bobby was swiftly scanning through the books he loaded into the room when Sam finally thought it was time to snap Harry out of her self induced trance and talk to her. He sat next to her in the bed inside.

"Do you want to..." he started nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, Harriet, would you mind listening to me for a bit?" he inquired.

Dean was still working on the bullets but he kept an ear out for this very conversation. He has a gut feeling that this talk would be an important one. It would probably explain Harry's odd behavior.

The witch looked at the youngest hunter quietly.

Taking that as a sign to keep on talking, "I know that what you saw triggered something in you... We all have those moments, all the more so because even if we're hunters we can't save everybody," he sighed. How was he going to explain this. "If it makes you feel any better... its not your fau-!"

"Don't! Don't finish that sentence!" she shouted standing up. The witch gripped both sides of her head. She looked scared, lost and most of all guilty. Sam didn't like seeing her that way. As suddenly as she jolted up, she melted unto the floor with a sob. "I-It was my fault... he died because of me..."

"No Harriet, it wasn't your fault!"

"It _was_! It was alright?! ...we, we were _lovers_. I was young that time but he was my first love it was genuine, it wasn't long enough though," she smiled bitterly.

The Winchesters felt a small pang of jealousy. But its not about them, it about _her_.

"I met him during my third year in school, I was thirteen. We met at a quidditch match, it was a coincidence actually but we ended up seated next to each other. We clicked instantly. Back then it was just admiration, he was a seeker too, just like me."

They didn't even bother interrupting her to ask what the hell quidditch or a seeker is. It sounded like some witch thing.

"We used to talk for hours about quidditch and I would sneak away from my friends to meet him. By the next year my small admiration turned into a full on crush. Imagine my surprise when I was illegally entered to a competition I was too young to compete in, Cedric was there too... unlike everybody else he supported me even when everybody thought I was just in need of attention... even my best mate," she chuckled darkly at the irony.

"He asked me out on a ball. That's when he confessed. He knew he was a few years older than me, but he was willing to wait till I graduate. His father even seemed to approve. I had my first kiss willingly given that night," Harriet said as she touched her lips as if marveling at the feeling.

"We were together almost all the time after that. I really did love him... so, so much. He was everything I ever wanted. Sweet, loving, and caring, I felt like the happiest girl in the world. That was until the last task of the competition... he was murdered that day, all because he came with me, because he got involved with The-Girl-Who-Won't-Freaking-Die," she gripped her hair even more, frustrated.

Sam tried to gently ease her hand out of the tangles of her hair, when Dean spoke up.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God," he grouched, halfheartedly continuing his job in filling the iron bullets with salt.

"What are you talking about?" he asked his brother to elaborate. He finally calmed Harriet down enough that she was seating on the bed looking silently at the floor. The youngest Winchester placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it to his show support. Taking a deep breath, Harry placed her hand above his and squeezed it as well.

It felt good to let it off of her chest... she had Sam to thank for that. He could have just left her in her own little world but he didn't. Instead he choose to talk to her about it, to hear her out.

Sam, on the other hand, felt slightly giddy about _that _reaction.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother and well... uhh, _Harriet_. With a huff, he continued. "If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil. I get it, okay. I can roll with that," he paused looking like he swallowed a lemon. "But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" he looked up from his work asking for answers.

"I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole," Bobby piped in.

"Yeah."

It was an awkward silence... Which was thankfully broken by the eldest hunter.

"Found it," he announced in triumph.

"What?"

"The symbol you saw, the brand of the ghosts..."

"Yeah?" Sam prompted.

"Mark of the Witness," Bobby said feeling the weight of what he was going to say next. This was not good news. Not at all.

They all looked confused. "Witness? Witness to what?" he prompted once again. Bobby should really finish his sentences.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts... they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose."

"Who?"

He gave them a look, "Do I look like I know?" he shook his head. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had _big _plans. It's called _'the rising of the witnesses'_. It figures into an ancient prophecy."

Dean stood up. "Wait, wait. What, what book is that prophecy from?"

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short... _Revelations_. This is a sign, boys... Harriet."

Harriet feeling slightly better than she was a while ago, so she just gave an indulgent albeit strained smile at Bobby. She knew he was still adjusting to having her around.

She never read a lot of muggle books but she most probably heard about Revelations before... at least she thinks so. It was familiar, she acknowledge thoughtfully.

"A sign of what?" the brothers questioned simultaneously.

"The apocalypse."

**...**

They made their way to the living room. Harriet and Bobby wasted no time and prepared the runes and ingredients for the ritual. Preforming this would be quite tricky. Sam hastily poured salt to surround them and Dean started the fire in the fireplace.

Bobby addressed the former, "Upstairs, linen closet, red hex box. It'll be heavy."

"Got it," he nodded affirmative. He ran upstairs almost immediately.

All of a sudden two girls appeared at the study room. They were both blond and looked remarkably like each other, both wearing dirty and tattered white dresses. Harriet eyed them wearily, fishing out her gun from her pocket.

"Bobby..." the first girl called out.

The eldest Winchester shot her without much thought. The old hunter nodded his thanks to Dean and continued to give his direction.

"Kitchen, cultry drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood," he instructed the man urgently.

He looked at the older man dubiously, "Opium?"

"Go!" Bobby shouted irritated. Now wasn't the time for questions. He then continued to draw the runes while Harry did her best to help him.

The duo of little girls reappeared again. This seemed to falter Singer's focus, something the witch, thankfully noticed.

"Just continue, I'll take care of them," she said to the hunter.

He smiled slightly in return, "You sure you'll be okay, lil' missy?"

The Mistress of Death only huffed in indignation. "Are you kidding me?" she challenged, grinning. "They didn't call me "_The Mistress of Death_" for nothing," she added mumbling as she cocked her riffle, ready to fire.

"Did you know what he did to us?" the first girl spoke once again, her voice rough and hard. "He walked right by us while that monster ate us up," she explained in childish conviction.

"You could have saved us," the other said accusingly to the man.

Choosing now was the right time to interrupt, she finally spoke what she thought, "Look, I know I have no right to say this... I don't know what happened, how you felt... But I do know one thing. Bobby did everything he could."

She then shot two consecutive bullets.

"Did you? Did you do everything you could, Harry?" a voice asked to her side.

With a deep breath, she faced her former lover. He was everything she dreamed for whenever she thought of settling down after the war in Britain. She really thought that if Cedric was saved that night, she wouldn't be as alone as she felt like when she graduated at Hogwarts and after the war really. It was sad that they didn't last longer together.

"I tried, Cedric, I really did... I'm sorry, but I have to move on," she answered honestly. "...I love you Cedric, goodbye," With that she shot her bullet.

Harry tried her best to get over her mental dilemma and eventually placed her game face on.

That's when the door to the kitchen closed off. Dean was in there.

"Dean!" she shouted worried for the hunter.

"I'm all right, Harry! Don't worry about me!" came the hasty reply.

She growled under her breath. What is it with these martyrs around her? ...then again isn't she one of them too?

"Like hell I will!" she yelled as she kicked the door with a loud bang. It was the same guy that attacked Sam... what was his name again, Henry something...? It really didn't matter right now.

_Bang!_

She rushed to help Dean up. She knew that now was not the time to do so but she couldn't help but giggle at the man's disgruntled look. The hunter in question saw this and didn't look the least bit pleased and he had not qualms of showing it to her.

"Sorry, you all right?" she asked sheepishly. Well at least she hoped she looked sheepish.

"No," came the short reply.

"Good, let's go!" she said, not even giving him a second glance as she walked out of the room.

Dean made a noncommittal noise of displeasure. "I suddenly missed the quiet Harriet... less sassy," he mumbled.

Harriet's head popped out of the door way. "What did you say?" she narrowed her eyes, chafed.

The hunter raised his arms in a sign of peace thinking of a quick excuse.

"Hmn... right."

**...**

Bobby started chanting the spell in Latin. Windows snapped open and a strong gust of wind came inside the study, brushing away the salt circle they were inside of. Meg Masters immediately appeared near the hunters and Sam swiftly shot his gun at her. Soon each ghost they had so far encountered continued appear one after another.

It was until Victor successfully disarmed Dean that the cycle ended. The hunter quickly took another riffle... only to find it _empty_. Using quick thinking he grabbed and nearby iron rod and swung it at Henriksen, effectively banishing him.

Meg appeared once again and willed a desk to trap Sam and Harry by the wall together.

The witch let out an undignified whimper of pain when her body collided to the wall harshly, this reaction snapped the Winchester with her into action. He pushed the table away with all the strength he could muster... without much success.

"Sam! Harriet!" came Dean's alarmed voice.

By this time Harry was helping Sam as well. "We're alright! Cover Bobby!" she commanded, her voice strained.

Singer was still reciting the chant when Meg plunged her hand to his chest making the grown man release the bowl he was holding accidentally.

The man gasped in shock. "Dean!"

It was by luck that Dean manage to catch the bowl before it spilled the ingredients.

With a small sigh of relief, Bobby instructed him to throw it to the fireplace.

Doing exactly as he was asked, the oldest Winchester threw the liquid to the fire which created a blue sort of hue with the flame. With a start all the ghosts finally vanished... for good this time.

"Bobby?" Harriet called the man softly after she and Sam finally pushed the desk away. The boys quickly scrambled to help the man up. With a grunt the Winchesters managed to pull the man up from his position in the floor.

Tired and still in shock from having a hand shove to his chest, Bobby only offered a small nod to show that he was okay.

"Well, that was one hell of a day..."

**...**

**Author's Note: **Lala dee, lala dee doo~! Yay~! It done, thank Merlin.

Yeah, that's right Cedric and Harry had a past. I wasn't actually intending to do that in the first place but it sorta happened while I was writing this chapter so I chose to go with the flow. And well, it adds some sort of drama, I actually liked how it tuned out. Poor Harriet, I was slightly teary when I wrote the part about their past. I really think that Cedric would be Harriet's type of guy since she was love deprived since she was sent to the Dursleys. And let's admit it Cedric is a darling.

Oooh~! Sam is starting to develop feelings~! Its a good thing Harriet moved on huh? And for those looking for more Dean/Harry action... it'll be on next chappie~! Hihi... I wonder what young mom (Mary) and dad (John) has to say to that~?

**Still looking for that BETA**~! And please, please, please, please review (I'm practically begging, in fact I _am _begging)! I would really appreciate it! Totally! So please do! See you guys next week~! Love yah, muwah!


	4. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

First of all, I wanna say sorry for the _still_ **NOT **updated story you guys are following/reading. And before you nag about this... (Lol, just kidding. I don't think you guys would _nag, _no, you guys would _kill_ me) I just have to explain that, there's been some sort of computer accident on my part...

I accidentally deleted the 3rd chapter I was writing... like, _all_ of it. _Plus_, this week has been, projects here and there and honestly I almost want to cry... but I don't cry, bad business if wanted to pursue acting... _Anyways, _long story short... it looks like you guys will have to wait for a week or two. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I _really _didn't want this to happen. I put so much work on the original one and to have it deleted when you were almost done gives me another reason to cry... too bad I _can't_.

So if you guys could be a _little_ more patient with me, I would _really_ appreciate it.

On the bright side~! Thank you for all the reviews! They were all wonderful and I am so glad that a lot of people appreciate the effort I put into my fanfictions. I hope that you guys will continue to support this story~!

_And, _to HPLV shippers out there... If you guys are lucky... I _might_ be posting a HPLV one-shot sometime this week. Its sorta disturbing but I had a lot of fun writing it. In any case, just keep your eyes out for it. See yah!

~The-Freaking-Girl-Who-Lived

_**P.S**_

_Still _looking for that **BETA**~!


	5. Interlude I

**Summary:** It's been 4 months since Dean took the plunge to hell. Desperate, Sam chases for something… or someone, most hunters and even demons deem as myth. The Master of Death… wait a minute, a Mistress of Death?!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by our Queen Rowling while Supernatural is owned by our very own (gift from the Man upstairs) Eric Kripke~! And no matter how much I wanted to the stories are already owned by someone else. *sigh*

**Pairings:** Sam/Harry/Dean, Sam/Harry, Dean/Harry. An unexpected, past!Cedric/Harry. And a canon Ron/Hermione. No Wincest fangirls, sorry!

**Warnings:** **NO WINCEST. Genderbend!Harry**. **Mistress of Death. Ruby bashing**. Maybe a few **Swearing **here and there. Maybe slightly **OoC Characters **(I tried my best I swear!). **UNBETA**ed(?), so if any of you are interested, feel free to PM me. I really, _really _need one!

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, hello~! Yehey! I'm back on track ladies and... (I dunno if there are any but,) gentlemen! I'm done with exams and projects! Shion is a free elf...

So here is a short, sort of filler chappie but don't despair, this stuff has very important information and a little visit from our favorite couple from the golden trio... well, they are the _only _couple in the trio... By the way, to those who were wondering, this chapter happened in between the last chapter (Are You There, God? It's Me Dean Winchester 4x02) and the next one (In the Beginning 4x03). Sooo, enjoy~!

_**Interlude**_

_**"Have patience with everything that remains unsolved in your heart.  
**__**...live in the question." **_

_**― Rainer Maria Rilke, **__Letters to a Young Poet_

"Harry! Oh, I've missed you so much!" the bushy haired brunette cried out as soon as the door opened. The stranger engulfed the said raven haired witch into a huge hug.

The hunters tensed at the sudden movement. Harriet didn't fail to notice this and therefore signaled for them to stand down. What's wrong with the boys lately? They've been a bit possessive and overprotective lately, and it has _only _been a week... _weird_.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed as the girl _'Hermione' _released her.

Suddenly a red head took the girl's placed and also gave Harry a big bear hug. Of course the Winchesters started to tense up as well, glaring at the intruder holding _their _girl familiarly... wait, _their girl_?! Since when did that happen?

"She's not the only one here!" the ginger said enthusiastically while he patted the witch's back. "Where have you been, mate? You just suddenly vanished! We were worried. Merlin, we had to use a tracking spell to find you!" he whinned loudly.

Harry chuckled, used to her best mate's antics. "Don't worry guys, I'm all right!" she said earning suspicious glances. "_Really,_" she urged, trying to pacify her friends.

"Don't give us that innocent look, Harry. We know that when you disappear like this, its either you get kidnapped, in immediate trouble, or you found something highly interesting that you decided to stay..." she trailed off giving the boys a sideward glance. "I'm guessing it's the latter."

Sam and Dean choked, "What do you mean by _kidnapped _or in _immediate trouble_?!" the shouted incredibly alarmed. Does that mean it happens often?!

The red head just dissmissed their question automatically and turned to his friend. "Never mind that, Harry, have you been living with two blokes all this time?!" the scandalized Ron inquired. He glared at the hunter's and cracked up his knuckles. "If they're bothering you don't hesitate to tell us, mate."

"What did you say?! I would never-!" Sam groused angrily at Ron. Dean wasn't far behind as well.

Seeing the possible outcome of this argument, Harry decided to interrupt. "Alright guys, Merlin, nobody is bothering anybody. Is that _clear_?" she shoot a withering glare to the males as she declared it forcefully.

The trio slumped dejectedly but relaxed at her words. "Yes, ma'am," the three males agreed, finally calming down slightly.

Hermione clapped loudly to get everyone's attention, when she was sure everyone was listening, she cough daintily and introduced herself and companion, "Hello boys, my name is Hermione Weasley and this my husband, Ronald Weasley. We're Harry's best friends, nice to meet you."

Seeing as his brother didn't seem inclined to return the pleasantries the brunette gave, the youngest Winchester sighed but began introduce the both of them. "Uhh, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my older brother, Dean. Nice to meet you too," Sam murmured awkwardly.

With a sharp elbow from Harriet, Dean managed his own pained smile and a small, "Nice to meet yah."

The bushy haired lady beamed, they seemed like nice people. Besides, Harry seems to like them and she trusts her friend with her life. She went off dragging the Mistress of Death to the couch inside the hotel room and sat right next to her looking all giddy.

"So... tell me _everything_!"

**...**

"You're witches too aren't you?" came Dean's gruff voice from the corner.

The reunited trio turned sharply at the voice, the other two were tensed while the last was clearly annoyed. Oblivious to their irritated friend's state, the husband and wife paled considerably.

"W-We don't know what you're talking about? Tell them, Harry, y-you knew them first," Ron stammered pathetically. He then whispered, quite audible if they should obliviate them.

His wife rolled her eyes and pushed the man aside. "Honestly Ron! They wouldn't know that if Harry hadn't told them the truth!" she explained. She then faced the other witch in the room and placed her hands on her hips. "This better be good Harriet Lily Potter or I swear, you won't be able to hear the end of it once I'm through with you!"

Harry shot Dean a look, "Thanks a lot, Mr. Winchester."

The latter grinned and winked suggestively at Lady Potter. "No problem, Princess!"

The married duo's eyebrows rose at the nickname, but they decided they have more important matters to talk about instead.

The raven haired witch sighed. "I can explain, Mione!" Harriet defended.

"Honestly Harry, telling muggles? If the Minister hears about this, even if its _just _Shacklebot, he's going to have no choice but to send you to Azkaban. If you're lucky, best case scenario would be _eight months _there but you know how you react with dementors! You won't last a month, I don't care if you're the most powerful witch..." the girl ranted frantically as her husband tried to calm her down.

Dean and Sam shared a look... _Azkaban? _What the hell is that. Although, based from the way Hermione was ranting, it can't be anything good... _and _Harriet being _sent _there can be even _worse_. The word_ dementor _didn't sound welcoming at all.

"Mione! Mione! Hermione!" the woman in question snapped her head to the call. "Calm down! Merlin woman, you'd think this is the _first _time I did something against the Wizarding Law.(1)"

The eldest Winchester turned to his younger counter part only to mouth a three-word question, _'She's a rebel?'_. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Although, that fact is quite disconcerting. It was no wonder Harry adjusted easily to their 'hunter life'. Thankfully, Dean seemed to _like _that about her... _Uh-oh. 'It can't be right?'_ the younger reasoned out as he eyed his brother critically.

He had to admit that the witch is starting to magic her way to his heart... as corny as that sounds. Anyways, he didn't see pros of having his brother as a rival, _at all_. Harriet is different than all the other girls they hitched up at bars. Sure, this isn't the first time they'd like the same girl but Harry is special in more ways than one. The question is does his brother _like _her?

"I know that Harry, but you can't always be lucky! Sooner or later you'll be caught. Shacklebot might have own you a few favors but that does not mean he doesn't have to follow protocols! A crime is a crime, Harry."

"Hate to break it to you mate, but I'm with Mione here," Ron perked up. He long gave up on calming his nagging wife, knowing it was futile.

The Mistress of Death scoffed. "Since when were you into the particulars of crimes Ron?"

"...Uhm, since I was accepted as an Auror? You were there mate, you're even one yourself."

Seeing her mistake, Harry chuckled good-naturedly. "Fair point," she smiled.

The busy haired woman shook her head in esperation. "Exactly as Ron says, Harry, you're job is to catch rule breakers not to break the rules yourself," Hermione chastied softly this time. She calmed down enough to take a seat next to her partner.

"Right," she drawled dryly. She had long forgotten about her job's rules and regulations, let alone the rule of actually _following _the rules and regulations. Come to think of it, did she pass a leave to her superior before she left? Probably not. She shrugged and launched to her explaination which was no longer than two short sentences. "Listen, they're not normal muggles, Mione. They're hunters."

For the second time this week... or was it the _fifth_? Anyways, back to topic... Oh right!

All hell broke lose.

Before any potential injury or possibly death could happen, she launched on to another explaination on how things got up to this point, this time it was longer than the first.

_It all started one one day in mid-September. With a tug from a summoning, the Mistress of Death apparated away to her summoner..._

**...**

Harry and Hermione left not soon after the Griffindor's explaination, promising to go back in a few hours to pick up some of the former's things.

dHarriet has bought most if not all the outfits and necessities she's been using this past week. Her leave was very abrupt and since she didn't really plan to stay long, she was not able to pack her belongings. Not being able to apparate back home because of her power deficiency, she settled in trying to find a way to one of her muggle accounts(2) and get money.

With Ron and the boys left alone togther, the motel room was surrounded by awkward silence. They glanced at each other and thought of a conversation to get into, afterall they were all Harry's _friends_. The least they can do for her was get along with each other.

"So... uh, buddy, you were friends with her for how long?" Dean asked for the heck of it. Sam looked at his brother dubiously but chose to go with the flow.

Ron gave a small smile of appreciation. He wasn't really used to being quiet and all, not after being raised in a rowdy house like he did. "We were school mates, known her like forever," he said, remembering the times spent at Hogwarts. They used to be so carefree, yet war always leave scars deeper than what can be seen.

Sam looked slightly perplexed. "School mates? But would she be too young for you to interact with? I mean, she's what? Eighteen?(3)"

They were startled to find the wizard laughing loudly. Ron wiped his tears and used some serious effort to calm himself down. "I-I... haha, forgot! Merlin, I forgot! She never told you didn't she?"

The somewhat offended brothers asked for a more understandable explaination, questioning his sanity along the way as well.

"I'm sorry to tell you mate but she's twenty-eight." The wizard barely restrained an amused smile at the twin awe-strucked faces each of them had on their faces. "Being the Mistress of Death makes her immune to two of the three types of death," Ron said. "It doesn't mean she's immortal though," he added shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"There are three types of death we mortals experience," the red-head began. "The first one would be death by the deterioration of the body, in other words getting old. The second one would be from diseases, disorders and any type of sickness really. And the last one is by unforseen accidents or even murder. That is the only type of death she's not immune to.(4)"

The brother's looked at him thoughtfully, they never knew the specifics to Harriet's job as the Mistress of Death.

"So that means she can never get old or get sick. How come she's not immune to the last one? Can't she just regenerate or something?" Sam voiced out his questions.

Ron shrugged nonchalantly. "Beats me, Death himself have never been one to mingle with other beings save for his Mistress and besides that, Harry was never much of a healer than she was soldier. I doubt she'd be able to regenerate for the life of her if she ever needed to do so."

Dean narrowed his eyes at what the wizard said. What did he mean by soldier? True, Harry had reflexes that would have made John Winchester proud of and... now that you mention it she always seemed so alert to her surroundings. No matter how _subtle _she may do it. Not that he was _looking _at her a lot or anything.

"Well that sucks," he commented airily sitting down on the couch inside the room.

"So that means she _can still _be killed?" Sam asked, admittedly in a tactless manner.

Sam's question fueled the room with a thick air of tension. Ron seemed to have misunderstood the youngest's words and gave him a venemous glare. The wizard unsheathed his wand and did not hesitate to point it threatiningly to the hunter. Dean scrambled from his seat to attempt to sheild his brother, only to be stopped by the said sibling. Sam didn't need protecting anymore.

"What's it to you?" Ron spat. "I swear if something happens to-!"

"No! I don't mean it like that!" Sam shot up in defence. He would never do something like that. "I just wanted to know the specifics, so that I'd know what to do in certain situations," he explained quickly.

Reigning his emotions down, Ron relaxed his posture and slump at the bed. "I'm sorry. It's just, Mione and I are very protective of Harry. Listen well you two, she's been through a lot, she lost so much and unlike my wife and I, she doesn't have someone intimate to share her burdens with." At that moment the brothers noticed his eyes darken. He looked a lot older than the wizard said he actually was, well _implied _if you want to get technical.

By the looks of it, Harry has been through more than she said she had. Not that the brothers were telling their whole story to her but still, it turns out they didn't know her all that much.

**...**

"Hunters," Hermione repeated for the tenth time. And Harry was just about to jinx her mouth close when she said, "Really Harry? Are you suicidal or a dunderhead that Snape used to call you so often?"

"What can I say, I like living on the edge," the ebony-haired witch said in a passively sarcastic way. "I'm none of those, Mione. I know what I'm doing," she hissed quietly.

Her best friend's eyes softened. "I know you do, Harry, but that _is _the problem. You know what you're getting into but you still throw yourself in the face of danger without as much as a second thought," the bush haired woman clucked her tongue softly. "We worry about you, Harriet. You're not indestructable."

A bitter laugh escaped Harry's smooth pink lips. "I know that, Hermione. It's just... I don't know, I guess," she hesitated. How could she phrase this? "I guess that something draws me to them," the Girl-Who-Lived chuckled slightly. That sounded too weird.

"Harry, you're not... Keep in mind they're hunters." Oh, Hermione did want to Harry to be actually happy with someone but the fact still remains. They were hunters and Harry was a witch.

"You think I don't know that... and honestly, I don't know what to think about it," she gritted her teeth in frustration. She wasn't sure of her conflicting emotions. She knew that being with them would bring nothing but trouble but deep within she felt a connection. She also knew that it was too early to judge what she was feeling and until then she wanted to get to know them more. She wanted to know the reason to all this things she's been feeling.

Hermione held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She looked up to see her bushy haired friend smiling at her softly. Feeling strangely better, Harry succeded in giving one of her own.

"It's alright, Harry. Although I question your choices in life, Ron and I will still support you. Just contact us if you need anything in the future, alright?"

"I will. Thank you, Hermione," she said with a grateful nod. "Besides, they may be a little rough on the edges but something tells me everything is going to be fine."

**...**

**(1) **If their adventures in the past isn't enough proof about this I dunno what. Harry liked to be naughty and when it comes to rules, she most probably shoves them up other people's asses. Take note, Harriet is a girl here, so she was never with Ginny, never had children, and never had the chance to be an actual mature adult like she should have in canon. She still have every bit of teenage rebellion she had before, although, when the time comes she knows when's play time and when its business.

**(2) **Harry is still filthy stinking rich from all her accounts in Gringots. Somewhere in the past, Harriet opened a few muggle accounts for some sick circumstance she would have needed it. Well, the time came.

**(3) **I never mentioned this in the story since it seemed irrelevant until now but Harriet looks like she's 17-19 years old. The brothers didn't really questioned it, they were _busy _with other things than to ask how old she was. Although, they had a hunch. Remember, she mastered the Hallows when she was 17 so she stopped aging then.

**(4) **Just go with it. This is one of the parts I said I'd be making up with the whole Mistress of Death thing. I swear it's part of the plot of the story.

**Author's Note: **I see a future sibling rivalry blossoming. I can't wait to see what happens! Hoho, did you enjoy that short yet informative chappie? What? Yes? No? Oh... *shruggs* Oh well~! Why don't you guys just tell me on reviews bellow~!


	6. In the Beginning: Part 1

**Summary:** It's been 4 months since Dean took the plunge to hell. Desperate, Sam chases for something… or someone, most hunters and even demons deem as myth. The Master of Death… wait a minute, a Mistress of Death?!

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting tired of this... do I even have to say it?

**Pairings:** Sam/Harry/Dean, Sam/Harry, Dean/Harry. An unexpected, past!Cedric/Harry. And a canon Ron/Hermione. No Wincest fangirls, sorry!

**Warnings:** **NO WINCEST. Genderbend!Harry**. **Mistress of Death. Ruby bashing **(Its actually starting this chappie!). A few **Swearing **here and there. Maybe slightly **OoC Characters **(I tried my best, I swear!).**UNBETA**ed(?), so if any of you are interested, feel free to PM me. I really, _really _need one!

**Author's Note: **_Le gasp_! I updated... *Pants* Man, that took really long! And honestly I really _am_ sorry! I didn't mean to take this far longer than it was supposed to be. As it was, I was either really busy with _hell_ (school) or I was uninspired to write. I'm so sorry! With that said, I have to say that I didn't finish this chapter... what? Don't look at me like that, I had a pretty good reason. You'll understand once you finish reading this whole chappie... I babbled enough, here you go guys...

**...**

_**~In The Beginning~**_

"_**Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."**_

― _**Søren**__**Kierkegaard**_

Sam wrung his hands as he waited for the car that would signal the inevitable. Was he ready to face Ruby with what he has to say? He's been so used to doing his training that he wasn't so sure if he should quit it. Was he sure about this decision? No? Maybe? ...Sorta.

When he thought about it, he did put a lot of demon back to their rightful place this past three months. But was it the right thing to do? He wasn't so sure anymore. There was a reason why he rejected this power before and a reason why Dean was so against him using.

The question is, can he really let go of such a powerful advantage against Lilith?

That he still didn't have an answer to. The hunter sighed as he remembered the conversation he had with a certain alluring witch not a few minutes ago.

_...Sam cautiously checked on his sleeping brother. He made sure that the latter was sleeping as soundly. Sure enough, you could have heard Dean's snores three rooms away from theirs. He shook his head fondly at his brothers antics and then proceeded in check on the other occupant of the room._

_Although they gave Harriet the freedom to choose another room near theirs, she insisted that it was no bother. It would be more practical to have them all in one room when trouble surfaces. She was to used to have men in the same room she sleeps in, which gave her suspicious stares from the brothers. One she pacified immediately saying that she had a very important reason to that, being in the battle field being one of them, though she didn't elaborate any more than that. Nevertheless, the brother respected her privacy when situation calls for it, metaphorically and literally._

_With a non-discrete glance he was met with a very attractively adorable sight. Harry was curled up on the bed her soft black tresses contrasted beautifully on her pale white skin that was illuminated by the moonlight from the window. She slept peacefully, she looked so relaxed._

_His eyes softened and then pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders before he took his coat and made his way to the door. Sam's hand was already by the exit and was about to twist the knob when he heard a soft voice..._

_"Sam...? Where are you going?" a bleary Harry asked as she rubbed her eyes to rid her self of sleep._

_Being the perfect picture of a deer caught in headlights, Sam stuttered to find an excuse. "I'm going to, uh, walk..." he trailed off._

_She frowned. "I don't believe you, but you know what?" the witch began. "If you don't want to tell me, don't."_

_"Wha-What? You'll just let me go?" he stammered. He saw no need to justify his lie seeing as he was already caught. Somehow lying to the witch didn't seem very appealing. Although, there is no reason for her to just let Sam go without asking questions. Didn't he act suspicious enough?_

_"I believe in that expression 'free-will' most people seem to disregard. People don't seem to learn unless they make the mistake by themselves," she said nonchalantly as she settled once more into the covers. She snuggled to the bed and the hunter couldn't help but think that she was, for the lack of a better word... cute. "Dean doesn't like what you're doing. That's why you're sneaking around."_

_"Harriet, I..."_

_"Don't worry about it, I won't tell," she assured, slowly falling back to a blissful sleep. "Its all up to you whether you chose the right path or the wrong. Then again there's always the neutral path... Just ask yourself if what you're doing is truly worth it," a small yawn escaped her pink lips. "...g'night, Sammy," with that she fell asleep._

_"Uhh..." the youngest Winchester stood there dumb founded for good five minutes before he broke out of his stupor. He shook his head and turned to leave the room... he had a lot to think about..._

Which brought us to where he was now... Questioning his choices the past few months.

Suddenly, a car stopped in front of him. Ruby slid the window open and turned to face Sam. "What are you waiting for?"

Well, its now or never.

The hunter stilled his breath and pulled the car door open. He was having second thoughts out of it all and until he was sure he was going to stop seeing Ruby for a while. As for his uh, _little _addiction, well, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. Sam sat down on the passenger seat and turned to face the demon with a serious expression.

Ruby mostly ignored him. "Ready?" she asked without even looking at Sam. She knew what he was going to say anyway.

Sam fidgeted ever so subtly. "Actually... no."

Well, she didn't expect that...

The demon spluttered and snapped her face sharply at the hunter. "What?!" she shrieked. She then narrowed her eyes at the hunter and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are not going to ruin what we've been training for, Sam. What about Lilith, huh? Are you just backing out like that? And because of what? Because you're brother just got out of hell and you want to be the good little brother?"

"No!" Sam defended. It has nothing to do with Dean, if it were only him and his brother he probably would have no doubts about what he was doing behind the other Winchester's back, but Harriet said something that made him think. What if this was a mistake? Is this even worth it? There was a reason why he was reluctant in using his psychic powers before. "No! Its just... I'm not so sure about this anymore. And.. and until then, I think its best if we stop this."

"Its because of that bitch isn't it?" she said monotonously.

Sam riled up. "Don't you dare call her that!" What the hell is wrong with Ruby? How could she say that?

"Isn't that what she really is?" she snarled, disgusted. "Don't you see it, Sam? You just met her for what? A week and a half? And you're already head over heels with her? She's got wrapped around her pretty little finger!"

"I don't like her that way, Ruby!" he denied hotly even though it didn't sound quite right to his ears. "And all I'm saying is that we should take a break with all of this. I don't think its smart to continue doing this, at all," the hunter reasoned. Why was Ruby being so difficult?

"Take a break?! Take a break when Lilith is out there wreaking havoc? Sam, you need to train!"

Sam took another deep breath and seemed to come into a decision. "Okay, alright, I'll give it another night okay? Then, I'll tell you whether it a yes or a no." he said tersely. Ruby wasn't really on his good graces right now.

"You know what Sam? Fuck you," she said through gritted teeth as she pulled out of the drive way, destination already clear on her mind. "By the end of the night, I'm going to say I told you so!"

**...**

_Screams echoed into the hallow inferno. It took a while for him to realize that he was actually contributing to the shrieks that seemed to be the only sound he could hear... well, that and the growling from the hell hounds in front of him. Nevertheless, no matter how hoarse his voice may seem he never ceased to keep on calling for help..._

_Anyone would do, Sam, Bobby maybe even his father if he could... but he knew it was all just wishful thinking. No one would be able to save him, not in hell they won't._

"_Dean..._" he heard a harmonious voice. It shattered the parade of screams to him. His only focus was that voice, a voice so lovely, so beautiful. But that can't happen, right? He's in hell, a place where no such voice could be heard.

"Dean, wake up..." the voice uttered again, a lot more clearer this time. Flashes of sparkling green hues and comforting ebony tresses flooded his brain.

_Wha...?_

"Dean, wake up. The angel... err, _Castiel_ is here," Harry called once again. Who knew Dean would be such a pain to wake up? But then again that was to be expected if the hunter's practices were anything to go by.

Dean woke up with a start. He turned to face emerald eyes that bore into his own. Those eyes looked at him with worry and a slight glimmer of curiosity. Before he knew it, his hand reached out and cupped that soft, smooth cheek.

_His very own savior..._

His still sleep fogged brain barely even registered how corny his mind sounded so naturally, he didn't even care.

The witch's eyes widened and she was rendered speechless by the unexpected move from the Winchester. Harriet resisted the urge to lean into the touch. She couldn't really say it out loud, but she had to admit the warmth radiating through those large and callous hands was... nice. Well, as they always say, all good things come to an end.

"... Dean, Harriet, Is this not the right time?" the angel's voice asked but h shook his head afterward, changing his mind. "Nevermind, I am here because it is the will of my Lord. It is _always _the right time," Castiel remedied, quickly changing his mind. All this time he was actually watching them shrewdly with curious yet naïve eyes by the motel room's corner. He can't seem to understand the strange gleam he could see in Dean's eyes when he looked at the Mistress of Death.

Dean shot up when he heard the angel's voice. It seemed to shock him back to coherency. Did he just caress Harriet's cheeks. That was _way _out of line. Well, its not as if he had never done it to other women before but with Harry, it just feels plain _rude_. He rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly apologized for his actions.

Harry cough awkwardly but smiled reassuringly, "D-Don't worry about it, Dean." She then turned to Castiel and regarded him curiously. "Now, what did you want to tell us, Castiel?" It was quite late already. She didn't exactly get back to sleep after Sam left. A certain angel just had to show up.

The angel of the Lord grew serious and tensed. "Listen to me," he began, making sure the duo were listening intently to him. "You two have to stop it."

Harry looked at him, confused. "Stop it? Stop wha-?!" The witch was interrupted when a pair of fingers gently touched her forehead. The hunter watched in _serious _panic as the girl collapsed and he barely had the time to catch her before she could reach the floor and hurt herself. He looked incredulously at Castiel.

"What the _hell_, Cas?!" Dean was only answered by the same pair of fingers being placed on his temple as well. He looked up to his forehead and before he could protest, darkness came...

**...**

Dean Winchester can honestly say that this was the most comfortable he had ever been in his life. He slowly became aware of his surroundings but refused to open his eyes just yet, afraid to shatter this illusion. With his other senses the first thing he recognized was the warm and comforting weight on top of his chest. The next, was the heavenly scent of chocolates and a noticeable smell of some type of flower... probably lilies. Being non-the-wiser, he instinctually snuggled to the figure on top...

"Move it, love birds!" a gruff, unfamiliar voice ordered. This made Dean groan he didn't want to move, he was far too comfortable. Who the hell was that son of a bitch anyway? _And_... Love birds? What's that supposed to mean? "You can't sleep here, I can arrest you for this you know?" the voice of the man threatened.

"Okay, sleep... where?" the hunter asked, rubbing his closed eyes to get rid of his drowsiness.

The man sighed. "Anywhere but here," he said. Where was here, anyway? Dean heard retreating footsteps and a slight mutter of, "Young people these days..."

Dean sighed as well, so much for being comfortable. He cracked an eye open and was greeted by an all too familiar mass of silky black curls. The hunter's eyes widened comically as Harriet cuddled to his figure in her sleep. The Winchester took a moment of internal panic. What should he do? The girl he was _very _attracted to was on top of him and hugging him as if he was a life-size teddy bear. Not that he was complaining, the question is whether Harry would freak out or not. He grimaced at the thought of waking her up.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the witch to stir awake. She moaned softly, a moan that sent a _little _jolt to Dean's lower region, one which he decided to ignore. The hunter sat up and gently took the groggy girl with him. Harry's head fell into the crook of his neck and he couldn't help but gulp unsteadily.

"Huh?" asked a bleary looking girl glancing around. Harry looked up at Dean with a small adorable furrow on her brows. "Dean...? Where's Cas? What happened?" He silently thank whoever, a certain angel maybe, was looking out there for him, Harry didn't notice their compromising position at all.

The eldest Winchester coughed awkwardly as he carefully helped Harry into a proper sitting position in what he realized was a wooden bench.

"If only I know," he frowned as he took his phone to try to call Sam, maybe he has an idea what happened. Only, he didn't seem to get a signal. He released a frustrated sigh. Why does his life suck like shit? Sure, he wasn't the best guy around but would it really hurt to have a completely normal, no-fucked-up-supernatural-or-not-happenings in his life?

Dean stood up. "Come on, princess. Let's ask for where ever the hell we are," he said pulling her to a stand _next_to him. She was still slightly out of it so Dean couldn't blame her when she _accidentally _bumped to his chest, dazed. He maybe be having a few problems right now, but he just can't help that slow grin that made way to his face as he walked into a diner with the Mistress of Death in tow...

**...**

It was later that night and so far the day passed like a whirlwind to him. From meeting a younger version of his dad to being told by Cas that he took him and Harriet into a little road trip back to time. And to add the freaking cherry on top, he just had to meet a younger and admittedly hotter version of his mom. He was sure he going straight back to the dump he calls hell for that thought.

A now, full-awake, witch tugged on his jacket pointing at his young-dad's imapala shattering his thoughts. Dean glanced at what she was pointing at and saw that Mary has gotten out of the car and was steadily approached her house. Looking around, he slowly joined her with Harry at his side.

Mary smiled as she looked over to them. They might have had a rocky start but it was just a misunderstanding after all. "Dean and Harriet right? I'm not sure if you guys should come in," she said nervously.

Harriet sent her own smile to her as well. "You can trust us," she reassured kindly. "We would never do anything to hurt you and your family."

"Princess is right. I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right?" he grinned but paused letting his next words roll into his tongue hesitantly. "I mean, we're-we're practically family," he said, his smile faltering slightly at the hidden meaning and emotion in his words.

Harry noticed this while Mary, apparently, didn't as she was busy looking for the right words to convey her dilemma. "Yeah, thing is... my dad, he's a little, um..."

"Oh, I gotta meet him," he interrupted quickly, excited at the thought of meeting another relative, his soon-to-be grandfather nonetheless.

"You've heard of him?" his young-mom raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly not enough," he replied, in a very _Dean-way_, which made Harry shook her head fondly at her companion. This time, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by the female blonde.

She chuckled, "Are you guys sure you're not _together_?"

With a pair of wide green eyes, the duo flushed in hot red as they glanced at each other and quickly looked the other way. The display elicit another amused laugh from Mary as they made their way to the house's porch and into the house.

A few minutes later, found them in the midst of one nonchalant Samuel Winchester. "So you kids hunters? Well, tell me something, little lady and mister hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?" he asked, not even glancing up from what he was reading.

The duo looked at each other with twin smiles. "Neither," they answered in chorus.

"You cut their heads off," Dean finished with a grin. His soon-to-be mother managed her own approving smile as well, looking at the two of them. "So did we pass the test?"

The man finally looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Yep," he confirmed. "Now get out of my house."

"Dad!" Mary exclaimed looking scandalized.

Samuel sighed, folding the paper he was reading and faced the intruders of his house who were standing awkwardly under his gaze. "I don't trust hunters, don't want their help. Don't want them around my family."

All of a sudden a blonde woman across the room who appeared to be setting the table called out to her husband. "Knock it off, Samuel," she chastised.

"He's a hunter," her husband half complaining, half explaining.

The blonde lady walked into the room and regarded Samuel with a slight glare. "Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting this lovely couple to dinner. Are you kids hungry?" she asked kindly to them.

Harry spluttered. "We-We're not-" she tried to deny only to be interrupted by Samuel's wife.

"Nonsense," she said, clearly misinterpreting what Harry was actually trying to say. "I'm Deanna, you've met my husband, Samuel, now wash up," she said in a way that reminded Harriet of Mrs. Weasley.

"You know what? I give up," came a disgruntled mumble from the raven-haired witch.

Dean looked at Mary, amused. "Samuel and Deanna?"

Mary nodded.

"Really?" The witch and the hunter turned to the Cambell couple. Harriet chuckled softly at the inside joke they seem to have found. She would be sure to tease Dean about it later.

**...**

Samuel Winchester turned to knock on the door of the victim's family. If he would be completely honest, out of all the things he expected when the door opened, that damn hunter Dean in a priest outfit wasn't one of them... then again he shouldn't be a surprise.

"Father, I see you beat me here," he greeted dryly.

He watched as Dean gestured for his companion, who was dressed as a nun, out. The younger hunter grinned as him. "The Lord is funny that way," he chuckled, amused. The boy turned back to address the victim's wife. "Beth Whitshire, this is my associate. Our senior, _senior _priest, Father Chaney," he stressed.

At this Harriet giggled softly but otherwise remained silent.

Samuel gave Dean a disgruntled glare but, nevertheless continued to act his part. "Please accept out deepest condolences on behalf of the country diocese," he bowed.

"Thank you," Beth nodded gratefully.

"Mrs. Whitshire was just telling me about Tom, and how _normal _and _ordinary _things were the day before his death," Dean stressed, more so for his soon-to-be grandfather.

"I see," he acknowledged. "So you didn't notice anything unusual, ma'am?" he asked politely.

Mrs. Whitshire looked at him as if he lost his mind. "You mean like my husband's guts fertilizing the back forty?" she retorted bluntly.

Shocked into silence, Samuel heard Harry excusing her self and Dean following suit but not after giving him a pat at the back. The duo approached his daughter and young man by the tree. The eldest hunter glanced back at the woman in front and gave her an awkward smile.

The companions reached Mary and the boy in the tree and was greeted with a small smile from the blonde. The three turned to the young man, Charlie, as Mary gently asked, "Charlie, would you like to tell sister and father here what you just told me?"

Charlie looked up nervously to them and fiddled with his clothes. "Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with mom," he explained softly.

"And that's when the stranger came?" prompted the female blonde.

The boy gave a small nod. "I thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up a week ago."

Harry and Dean peered at him curiously. "Saying what?" asked the witch. At this the boy seemed more nervous and sweating profusely.

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think... and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?" he blurted out in one go. He looked up to them looking lost and scared at the prospect.

"You didn't do this, Charlie," Harry placated him with a soft smile to assure him.

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean inquired.

"He didn't want anything."

The hunter looked at him in disbelief. "Come on, Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?"

Charlie just shrugged. "He did say something about comin' and callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then."

"Something like what?" Dean continued to probe the young man. Harriet sighed despondently at Dean's lack of tack in questioning, poor Charlie.

Charlie released a frustrated sigh. "I don't know okay? Look I told you he was nuts," he said.

Mary pulled them away from the conversation, to discuss it among themselves. The all agreed that poor Charlie actually sold his soul to a demon without even knowing it. The had to know more details about said demon. When they went to ask him about the strange man he encountered, one thing stuck on a certain hunter's head.

The demon had _yellow, pale yellow eyes..._

…

Things didn't really turned as planned. When the yellow-eyed demon turned out, Dean was now actually sure why Cas brought then here. And if his soon-to-be grandfather thought he was nuts for wanting to kill a demon, so be it. Nothing was going to stop him from killing that son of a bitch.

On their way to Daniel Elkins' home he couldn't help but think that he was just glad that Harriet was here, he felt a sort of calm when the witch would give him occasional reassuring smiles, especially when Cas came to explain the consequences to him on what would happen if he changed the past.

"I would do the same you know," came Harriet soft voice right after Castiel vanished. She said it as if she was talking more to herself than to Dean himself. "I'd save my parents from death if I ever had the chance to do so myself," the witch sighed wistfully and gazed on the passing landscape.

He knew that Harry had been through a lot and he wouldn't be surprised if she was actually orphaned, just like them. He can sympathize but it was times like these that the hunter didn't really know what to do, he never really had to do such things when he was taking care of Sammy. Comforting? Naw, that's just not his thing. He didn't talk about those chick-flick stuff, end of story, and Sammy knows and respects that but with Harriet... Harriet was_always_ an exception.

He slowly moved hand and covered that petite a pale one. To his credit, it did twitch in surprise but otherwise remained still. He took that as a good sign.

…

What happened in the Walsh home was such a close call. Mary almost had to beat the dust, he had the person right up stairs to thank for that but now, Dean thought that there was no better time to come clean. To his grandfather at least, something tells him that Mary wont take it just as well, if at all.

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Harriet hissed quietly, pulling Dean against her in a small corner. "You know this not a good idea! No one is supposed to know we're not from here, being _here_ is bad enough."

As much he liked that lithe body pressed firmly against him, they had more important matters to attend to. His was just glad that his princess was actually too preoccupied to notice his impending dilemma. "You think I don't know that," he gulped, half paying attention to their conversation, half nervous about little him actually being not so little. "B-But, what choice do I have for the matter? I ain't letting that damn bastard walk around freely after this."

The raven-haired beauty sighed and moved away. Dean was most definitely disappointed and was doing his best to not make it obvious.

"Just... just make sure you know what you're doing, Dean. This is your role to play not mine," she warned and left him alone with his thoughts.

**…**

**Author's Note: **I told you so!

*Hides behind the bushes* Don't kill me! ...Err, as you can see, this is definitely not the whole episode/chapter and that is because I halved it into two parts. It was sorta dragging out, especially in my uninspired state so I wasn't sure how long it would take before I finished it, so I decided it was better to update now than wait 'till I can get hit by a hurricane of inspirations. Again I'm sorry about being a disappointment as an author... I'm not so sure when I'll

On the the uhh, bright side... I just recently joined twitter! Yehey for me... And if anyone asks, it's cause Jensen baby joined twitter~! Lol, well aside from that, I invite people who has an account to feel free to follow me. Not only would you guys be more informed when it comes to when I would update, you can also interact with me and get free recommendations for other Fanfiction, videos and other random stuff~! Don't worry I don't bite! ...unless you want me to... err, do you?

Here's my twitter account for those who are curious: twitter(Dot~!)com(Slash~!)GirlWhoLived07

Hope to see you guys there... You should probably introduce yourself, maybe a simple "I read you're fic"?

Anyways, you guys know the drill, please review to this poor author who only has your reviews as her only pleasure in life... ^_^


End file.
